


at closeness

by Nyquill



Series: SHOTS [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Artist Steve Rogers, Banter, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyquill/pseuds/Nyquill
Summary: Steve tries to sketch Bucky, but gets distracted.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: SHOTS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631215
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	at closeness

Bucky was stretched out on the couch, dressed in nothing but the lights and shadows of the folds of a sheet. He thought about asking why Steve couldn't just take a photo of him to draw, but bit his tongue. The pillows under him were soft and the light from the metal lamps clamped around him was warm. It was pretty fuckin' cozy.

He also liked watching Steve draw. The scratch of graphite was soothing. "You know, when Sir John Millais was working on Ophelia...he had Elizabeth Siddal lie in a full bathtub." He erased a line, brow furrowed. Bucky smiled a little. He wasn't sure if Steve was talking to him or to himself. It was a sometimes endearing habit, a reminder of Steve's pre-War life and artistic ambitions. "He got so into it that he let the oil lamps undeneath it go out. She caught a cold that was so bad, her father sent a letter demanding compensation for her medical expenses."

Bucky shifted on the couch again, small smile turning into a smirk. "So, you sayin' if I'm sore after this, I can demand payment?" He stuck his tongue between his teeth as Steve stood and climbed on top of him, mirroring his smirk. 

Bucky hooked his leg around his hip to pull him as close as possible. Steve leaned down to kiss him before speaking softly against his lips and chuckling. "If you're sore after this, I've either done something wrong...or very right." Bucky leaned up to kiss him again, hands moving up his chest, one resting on his shoulder and the other cupping the back of his neck.

The warmth between them was more intense than the lamps. Bucky exhaled and punctuated it with a quiet, needy groan. "...I missed this..."

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while in a meeting. Because I'm an adult. 
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you have a great day!


End file.
